


Fortunate Connections

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing expected to meet Fan Bingbing through Li Chen tonight. What he didn't expect is to see a third person on the table, someone tall, bald and broad-shouldered, someone very much like Wu Yifan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for Prompt 73 for [](http://relayficfest.livejournal.com/profile)[relayficfest](http://relayficfest.livejournal.com/) :)

The sky is dark now, another day coming to a close as the moon is already there to welcome tomorrow with a sleepy smile.

For Yifan, another day of filming has ended. The scenes from today required more physical work than the previous ones but he is not complaining. He chose to do this after all. Despite the exhaustion that comes over him as soon as he trudges to his bed he still has a small smile on his face while he scrolls through the latest photos he took with the cast of Challenger’s Union.

It is only ten to eight in the evening and Yifan pretty much feels like falling asleep, but he knows he can’t. They agreed on meeting at the lobby of the hotel so they can have dinner together, and while Yifan would have skipped and just slept since he still has a scheduled filming for his movie the day after, he doesn’t want to miss out on the fun and be the killjoy of the group.

They regroup at the lobby and car pool to the restaurant where the crew has made a reservation for the stars; Yifan goes with Chen Handian and Lin Gengxin while Dapeng, Fan Bingbing and Li Chen take another car. Their van is filled with laughter that is carried on to their private room, where jokes are cracked continuously. Yifan also tries to share his own, only to be stopped by his Chen-ge. If you look at how they converse animatedly amongst each other, you wouldn’t have thought they’d just gone through a tiring day of filming. All of them have big smiles plastered on their faces, bouts of laughter echoing against the walls.

Yifan is undeniably the most tired one of them all; his daily schedule filled up to the brim being one of the most sough-after idols of his generation. He doesn’t show it however, instead only wearing that big warm smile, showcasing his friendly nature.

They eventually call it a night after having had one too many drinks, finishing four bottles of wine amongst themselves, all the while having a few good laughs at Handian’s odd yet funny jokes.

On the way back Yifan takes the van with the couple, Fan Bingbing and Li Chen. It is quiet at first but the youngest understands that everybody’s exhausted every bit of energy they have. At this point, they all want nothing but the comfort of their bed.

It is Bingbing who breaks the silence after a few minutes.

“Fanfan-ah.” She calls out to him from the middle row seat. The youngest answers politely to show her that she has his attention.

“Chen-ge has been telling me a lot about Yixing lately."

_Of course that would be the topic._

Everybody knows about Yifan being a former member of EXO, the same group that Yixing currently is in and which the younger seems to have no plans of leaving going by how much he’s promoting his group wherever he goes.

The Chinese entertainment industry is as big as the country itself but the people close to the top know and meet each other so often that it’s impossible for there to not be one person at least who has been in contact with both Yifan and his old band mate. He himself has come across Lu Han a couple of times in events that only people of their caliber are able to attend. So it isn’t even unlikely for most of Yifan’s friends and acquaintances in the industry to have some sort of connection to Yixing as well.

It just so happened that due to Yixing’s increasing appearances in variety shows, he met the boyfriend of Yifan’s closest jiejie in the industry.

“What about him?” He asks, trying to sound unaffected by the topic of their conversation.

“He seems like a really nice kid, that one.”

Yifan smiles because people seem to have stuck the word “nice” with Zhang Yixing. He can’t blame them because he himself knows that Yixing fits the description, but he thinks the word _nice_ doesn’t do him justice. For him Yixing is, for lack of a better term, an angel.

What he is currently doing for his group is such a selfless act, Yifan doesn’t think even angels would do such a thing just to save their group’s face. But Yixing is doing it, working himself harder than a horse, flying in and out of the country to juggle his group activities and solo activities that are meant to keep EXO’s stronghold in China. In the process of maintaining their popularity in his home country the dancer is tiring himself out and putting his health on the line; health that has never been at its best to begin with.

And on top of that, Yixing also makes time to meet up with Yifan whenever they’re in the same city. Yifan would always reason out that he should be the one coming over to visit the younger, since his schedule is a lot more lenient than Yixing’s is but the younger always insists. And at the end of the day Yifan can never win an argument against the other.

“You seem to be deep in thought.” Bingbing shares her observation, leaning against the armrest of her seat to get closer to where Yifan is seated behind them. The youngest shakes his head in denial and hopes the smile on his face is bright enough for his jiejie to get the hint that they need to change the topic.

But he should have known better.

“How is he doing?” She asks. She knows about Yifan’s and Yixing’s friendship, but she doesn’t know anything beyond that and she also never asked.

 _Maybe it’s the alcohol,_ Yifan thinks. Bingbing is approachable and he considers her as a close friend, a sister even, what with how she and Li Chen take care of Yifan behind the scenes. But she never asked anything private and personal about Yifan; all of the intimate things she knows about him are things he openly shared with her.

“He’s doing well.” He answers honestly; having talked to Yixing a few days ago just to see how things are going. He didn’t want to keep him on the phone for too long however since he called quite late. “He’s been very busy with his movies.”

“Ah, I see. You haven’t seen each other in a while, huh?” To this, he only gives a slight nod. It’s been two months since he last saw Yixing. Two months of no physical contact; just a few minutes over the radio waves as Yixing unpacks or gets ready to leave for another flight.

“You know, I’d like to meet him.” This makes Yifan stiffen because he realizes that they have never met. It surprises him and somehow at the same time doesn’t because to most of the events that Bingbing attends, both Yixing and Yifan are invited as well. Since Yifan chooses to attend most of the time, Yixing’s company is always the one to cancel their talent’s attendance, more often than not, on short notice.

“Say, Chen-ge.” She reaches over and places her hand over Li Chen’s arm, knowing he’s only half-asleep and listening to their conversation. The oldest of the three hums as Bingbing calls his attention again.

“Do you think Yixing can meet us for dinner?”

<>

The cold is biting Yixing’s skin. He hates it.

It’s not that he doesn’t like winter, it is a lovely reminder that the season of giving is just around the corner. It’s just that he can’t wear his favorite tank tops; clothes with which he can move freely, clothes that can showcase his amazingly carved collarbones.

But he has no choice but to go for clothes that will keep him warm, lest he’ll fall ill, which wouldn’t be good, for neither him nor his group. So he opens his cabinet and plucks out the necessary items of clothing before going to the bathroom to start his day. He’s glad that his schedule today doesn’t require him to wake up before the sun has risen but with his body clock being used to waking up so early, he only got a few more hours of sleep than normal before his internal clock woke him up. So instead of spending the morning in bed he takes his time and stays in the shower for longer than usual.

After a hot shower, he tiptoes back to his bedroom and opens the cabinet yet again to choose from his array of jackets. It’s then that he hears his cellphone ring.

He walks to the other side of the bed where he left his cellphone on the nightstand. The smartphone lights up to show a photo he took with Li Chen, an indication that it is his senior who’s calling. He picks up the phone and greets as warmly as he can.

“Yixing-ah, I hope I didn’t wake you up.” He hears Li Chen crisp and clear on the other side of the line. He immediately shoots down the older’s worries, telling him he’s been awake for a while now before asking him why he called.

“I just wanted to ask how you’ve been lately.” His senior responds and he can hear the smile in his voice, which seems to have dropped for his next sentence though. “You seem very busy these days.”

“Ah, yes but I’m doing good. A little busy but good.” He tries to placate the older’s concerns and divert the attention away from himself. “How about you, ge?”

“Oh, I’ve been quite busy with all the shows as well.” Li Chen answers with a laugh. “We’ve recently started the newest season of Running Man. I’m not sure if you know your friend Lu Han is our new member.” He adds with a slightly chipper tone.

“Yes, I’ve heard from Han-ge. He sounds like he’s enjoying himself a lot.” Yixing recalls his last phone call with Lu Han where the older ecstatically bragged to Yixing about how he ripped Li Chen’s nametag effortlessly. The younger Chinese then reminded him with a laugh that he still failed his mission which in turn made ripping Li Chen’s nametag useless. But Lu Han didn’t care, he still ripped The Bull’s nametag.

Yixing moves back to stand in front of his cabinet; surveying his clothes for something simple to wear to go to the filming site. There’s no need for any fancy clothing when he will still be changing once he gets there any way. He is just waiting for Li Chen to say what he really wants to say. Obviously, he didn’t call just to ask how Yixing is doing or to inform him of something he could have easily known from Weibo. So he waits.

“Yixing, I was thinking,” Li Chen starts and the younger just hums, “Bingbing has been wanting to meet you for some time now and we’ll be arriving in Shanghai this Thursday.” He pauses, as if to gauge Yixing’s reaction and the younger just keeps quiet in wait to allow him to continue.

“Well, I was hoping you could have dinner with us.” It’s a simple request, a simple dinner but he’s meeting one of China’s goddesses and to turn it down would be a stupid move. However, Yixing also knows that his schedule is packed and squeezing them in for a dinner is almost impossible.

“Hmm, I have to be honest with you ge.” Yixing worries his bottom lip as he gives his response. “I would love to join you for dinner, I mean it would be an _honor_ to share a meal with you both but I would have to consult with my manager to find out whether I have time.”

“I understand, Yixing but I really hope you can accommodate us. You can tell me where you’re staying at and we’ll just have dinner there.” It surprises Yixing that the older is so insistent, seeing that he is _Li Chen_ and not some nameless junior who wants a meal with his idol.

“I’ll see what I can do, ge. I can’t promise anything but I will give you the information you need.” He hears his senior heave a sigh of relief on the other end of the line before continuous thank yous leave his lips.

“What are you and Bingbing-jie going to do here in Shanghai, if I may ask?” Yixing is back to choosing his attire for the day and what Li Chen replies with immediately causes his gaze to settle on a lone Off-White leather jacket which is hung at the farthest end of his closet.

“We’re going to film Challengers Union.”

His free hand instantly lands on the piece of clothing to get it out of the confines of his wardrobe.

Yixing hasn’t seen Yifan for some time now, maybe for months, he can’t even keep track with how busy he is. He’s so busy he wasn’t even aware that they’ll be in the same city in the coming days. He clutches the material onto his chest and inhales the faint scent that Yifan has left on it, frowning when he realizes that it’s barely there anymore.

For a moment, he kind of wants to withdraw his decision to meet up with Li Chen and Fan Bingbing so he can spend that free time with Yifan instead but he doesn’t want to be impolite. He just hopes that the gods will be kind enough to give him the time he needs to see Yifan, even if it’s just for a second.

  


<>

  


Yixing’s manager miraculously finds time for him to have dinner with Li Chen and Fan Bingbing. Although it means having to wake up earlier than usual for him to film his parts, just so he can leave before the others. And as his senior has promised, the plan is to have dinner at his hotel’s premier restaurant.

The Chinese idol makes his way to the restaurant a few minutes earlier than their agreed meeting time because a text from Li Chen told him that he and Fan Bingbing have already arrived.

The waiter ushers him to a secluded area of the restaurant where heavy drapes are used to hide well-known people from curious eyes and give privacy to their diners. He smiles at first when he sees Li Chen stand up to greet him, but then he realizes that there are three people at the table, one being bald and too tall and broad-shouldered to be a woman.

_He’s definitely not Fan Bingbing._

The actress he is supposed to meet during this dinner rises from her chair as well to be formally introduced to Yixing. And that’s when the man, seated with his back to Yixing, stands up.

“Yifan, mind introducing me to your boyfriend?” Fan Bingbing asks casually with her cheerful voice when the waiter leaves for their appetizer.

“We’re not…” The accused couple choruses before looking at each other. Yixing immediately averts his eyes to the Shanghai skyline set out before them while Yifan shoots a glare to his jiejie.

 _“Oh.”_ Bingbing giggles before continuing, “Yifan talks so much about you, I assumed you were together. Sorry, my mistake.” She places a hand over her heart and Yifan can tell she’s just teasing them. Yixing can’t help but bow down to hide his flushed face. The sight only makes Bingbing giggle even more.

“Yifan?” Bingbing nods to where Yixing is still standing a few steps away from Yifan. The taller looks at Li Chen for help but his senior only shrugs. He knew this dinner was a bad idea. He easily succumbs and introduces Yixing to Fan Bingbing.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Yixing says with a bow as he shakes Bingbing’s hand.

“Oh no, sweetie. Pleasure is all mine.” She smiles sweetly at Yixing and motions for all of them to take a seat. Yifan, almost instinctively, pulls Yixing’s chair out for him. They don’t even realize what they’ve just done until Yixing is already fully seated and comfortable in his chair. Li Chen and Bingbing share a look when they see Yifan’s caring gesture towards Yixing.

_Not boyfriends, huh?_

The waiter comes in and they all get to eating with Yixing mostly talking to Li Chen and Fan Bingbing while Yifan just follows their conversation silently; sipping on his wine and catching Yixing’s gaze from time to time.

It is so painful to watch that Bingbing decides to change the topic to force Yifan to join their conversation.

“So Yixing,” Bingbing starts, “we’ve only known Yifan for a few months but you’ve known him for how long now?”

“Seven years.” He answers honestly after, patting down his lips with his napkin for any remnants of his dinner.

The actress nods and directs another question to him: “Any embarrassing stories you want to share with us?”

Yifan wants to roll his eyes. Is it possible for them to go anywhere and not have Yixing be the one to throw him under the bus? Ever since their debut, it seemed like some unknown god had given Yixing the mission to embarrass Yifan at any given chance.

What surprises him though is when Yixing shakes his head, looking at him with a smile before saying: “I don’t think he’d appreciate that.”

That is enough to draw a smile on Yifan’s lips before he places a hand on Yixing’s knee underneath the tablecloth. The other couple just looks at each other again and smiles because Yifan and Yixing couldn’t be any more obvious if they tried.

“Yifan, you’ve been quiet.” Bingbing changes her strategy because Yixing obviously isn’t going to help her make the tall Chinese male talk.

“I’m just enjoying my dinner.” He smiles sardonically at her, knowing she would get the hint.

“Not enjoying our company?” She asks with a pout.

“Oh that’s part of the dinner.” He counters before taking a sip of his wine.

Bingbing ignores him and turns her attention to her own boyfriend, batting her long eyelashes with her request.

“You promised we’d take a look at the garden, can we go there now?” Bingbing inquires in an attempt to get Yifan and Yixing to talk to each other. Perhaps they will do so when left alone, she reasons.

“We can go after the dessert.” Li Chen answers, reaching forward to scoop a teaspoon of cake into Bingbing’s mouth which she gladly accepts.

Yifan notices Yixing looking at them with a fond smile on his face. Somehow he wants someone to look at him and Yixing that way too; like them being together is something one would like to achieve with their other half as well.

He’s snapped out of his reverie when Li Chen and Fan Bingbing excuse themselves to look at the rooftop garden that the hotel is boasting about.

“I’m _dying_ to see just how beautiful it is.” Bingbing winks at Yifan while Yixing isn’t looking at her as they walk away and out of the former bandmates’ little private bubble.

Yifan is welcomed by a spoonful of Dulce de Leche cake when he shifts his attention back to Yixing. Now that they’re alone, they can be themselves. Even if they know they can trust the power couple, they didn’t want to risk it.

“They’re smart.” Yixing speaks up amusedly as he finishes his slice of cake. “I hope none of the staff tattle tales to the media about this…” He’s grappling for a word to use to put a name to this encounter of theirs.

“This date?” Yifan supplies with a playful wiggle of his perpetually angry eyebrows and for that he gets a slap on the arm from Yixing.

There’s silence afterwards and the taller just eyes Yixing until the other reciprocates and gives him a dimpled smile. The sight makes him feel like he can finally breathe again.

“Do you really consider this a date?” Yixing asks with his sweet, soothing voice as he gently places his napkin on the side of his plate.

“Only if you do.” Yifan answers before reaching for Yixing’s hand on the table; something he’s been wanting to do ever since he saw the brunette walk in. The other nods at him and reaches for something inside his pocket.

“I’ll wait for you there.” He places his key card inside Yifan’s much larger hands, before he falters, losing a little of his confidence, prompting him to ask: “I suppose you have time?"

Yifan just looks at him and pockets the key before placing a hand under the younger’s chin to have his full attention before answering: “I always have time for you.”

If Yixing wasn’t so vulnerable right now he would have gotten up and left the other sitting there for his utter lameness. But there’s something in the air between them that makes Yixing overlook the cheesiness of the older’s statement.

Yifan calls for the waiter to give them their bill but the server informs them that their meal’s already been paid for by their companions. The younger makes a mental note to send Li Chen a message of thanks because he’s sure he won’t see the other couple again that night.

Yixing leaves first while Yifan pretends to wait for Fan Bingbing and Li Chen to come back. But after a fake call to Li Chen and a few more minutes of acting as if he still expects his dinner companions to return, he stands up and leaves a tip for their server before walking towards the direction of the elevators. He is thankful that no one stopped him even if they recognized him because he doesn’t think he can wait any longer. All he wants at the moment is to have Yixing’s body trapped against his in a warm embrace.

He knows Yixing hates the cold.

<>

  


Right when Yifan enters the hotel room, he gets pressed up against the door with eager lips immediately attaching to his. He reciprocates Yixing’s enthusiasm and pulls the younger flush against his body; groping that sinful ass as he presses his boyfriend’s body to him.

“Easy, baby, easy.” He murmurs against Yixing’s lips when the other nibbles at his bottom lip hard as if he wants to draw blood.

“I missed you so much.” Yixing confesses and clings onto him like he never wants to let go and his adorable behavior has Yifan leaning down to kiss the crown of his head. He walks them towards the bed where they plop down unceremoniously against a heap of plush toys Yixing has accumulated over time. Some of them he bought himself, some of them he got from his fans but most of them are gifted by Yifan.

Yixing starts spreading kisses from his neck to his jawline before nibbling at his earlobe. Yifan just allows him because he wants this just as much as Yixing does. His hands land on Yixing’s clothed ass again and he fondles it in encouragement. In reaction, Yixing lays his body on top of Yifan’s as he goes back to molding his lips with his boyfriend’s.

“Yifan.” The younger needily says his name, bucking his hips against Yifan’s in desperation.

“I need you.” He whispers without letting his lips part with Yifan’s.

Yifan shakes his head, trying hard not to be swayed by his little boyfriend. They both have early schedules the next day and Yixing has to film his drama. He doesn’t know how physical his boyfriend’s filming will be but he doesn’t want him going to the set sporting a limp.

“Please, baby.” But Yixing uses that tone that always makes him give in to the younger’s wishes.

So Yifan flips them over and only then does he realize that Yixing has already unbuttoned his shirt while he kept his mouth occupied. Smirking a little, he moves his hands to the younger’s clothes to reciprocate. It’s his turn to litter kisses on his boyfriend’s sensitive neck now, enjoying the little stifled moans he can hear just centimeters away from his ears. He allows himself to be pushed down by the shoulders to focus on giving torturous pleasure to his boyfriend through his nipples.

Yixing gasps when he feels his boyfriend’s teeth around his nipple, then he sighs when the older licks the same nipple to relieve the pain. He moves to the other nipple, licking and sucking with just the same fervor before going further down. He traces Yixing’s abs with his tongue, moving down his happy trail before licking the skin just above the waistband of the dancer’s boxers. He expertly removes Yixing’s slacks and boxers in one go, revealing his half-hard cock leaking with precum. Yifan trails kisses up the smooth pale skin of Yixing’s inner thighs, nibbling once he gets closer to his destination.

Yixing pushes his head down when he spends too long nibbling on the younger’s hipbone and Yifan is rewarded with a breathy moan when he gives the weeping head a testing lick. He swallows his younger boyfriend’s manhood in one go; not wanting to tease any longer because he is not sure they would have enough time to cuddle if he prolonged the foreplay any more. The younger seems to appreciate it as he massages Yifan’s scalp with his dainty fingers, body thrashing against the mattress with every bob of Yifan’s head. Yixing turns shameless once the older reaches for his balls and starts massaging them in his large hands, carelessly thrusting his hips up to have his dick go deeper into his man’s throat. The sights and sounds of a debauched Yixing are always enough to have Yifan tenting his jeans and wetting his briefs.  
  
Yixing surprisingly pulls his boyfriend’s head away from his crotch after a while. With how strong the younger is it’s not a surprise though that he manages to yank Yifan up afterwards for a searing kiss.

The younger reaches for the lube in his nightstand but Yifan bats his hand away and places Yixing’s hands on his face instead. Yixing looks up at him with questioning eyes but Yifan just extinguishes all of them with his kisses.

The dancer frees Yifan’s cock from the suffocating confines of his briefs and starts stroking him to full erection. Yifan starts panting against Yixing’s ears telling him from time to time how he missed being with him and how he wishes they could just do this all day.

Yifan removes Yixing’s hand from his privates when he feels the younger fondle his balls; he doesn’t think he will last long if the other were to continue his actions. Instead the taller places both of Yixing’s arms around his neck before he starts rubbing their throbbing erections together; flesh against flesh, sliding smoothly against one another.

In the middle of thrusting up, Yifan gets an idea. He pulls away shortly, drawing a whine from his younger lover. The sound quickly getting his attention, allowing his eyes the opportunity to graze over Yixing’s beauty, beauty that always leaves his jaw dropping to the ground and his heart smiling with contentment because that beauty is his.

Yixing still has his shirt hanging around his shoulders but the rest of his body is bare and open for Yifan to gawk at. He particularly likes how Yixing’s erection is beautifully curved upwards, red and leaking more precum. He allows his hands to roam over the expanse of pale smooth skin, unblemished and beautiful in his eyes.

“Yifan…” Yixing reaches for one of his hands, stopping them at his chest over his heart as his other hand stretches out to his lover’s face. Yifan leans in to the touch and allows Yixing to pull him down for a kiss. He gently places Yixing on his side without losing contact with his lips.

The younger calls out to him again, this time with an inquiring tone but Yifan only shows him instead of answering with words. Yifan removes his dress shirt and is completely bare now. He allows himself the time to relish the way his boyfriend is looking at him hungrily.

As soon as he’s soaked up enough of his boyfriend’s attention, he places himself behind Yixing and the younger takes no time in attaching his lips to Yifan’s. The older doesn’t even bother complaining because he knows that contact is important to his lover. He sets a hand on Yixing’s legs and parts them before placing his manhood in between those sinewy thighs. He tells Yixing to press his thighs together firmly and the younger follows the instruction without asking. The older groans when he feels the muscles clenching around him.

“Let me.” Yifan whispers against Yixing’s ears and he starts thrusting in between his beloved’s strong pair of thighs. He pulls himself a bit higher and his manhood grazes Yixing’s balls and asshole causing the younger to keen with want.

Yixing never thought of this, letting his boyfriend fuck his thighs but he thinks he’ll let him do this again sometime soon as he feels one of Yifan’s hands trail its way up from his thighs to his hips before sloping down to his neglected member. He can feel his balls grow tighter every time Yifan’s cock coincidentally grazes his asshole. He can even feel his entrance twitching despite knowing that Yifan will not enter him.

The younger loses himself in the pleasure Yifan is giving him. He turns his face around and places a hand on Yifan’s head to make him lean closer so it’s easier to catch his lips in a kiss.

It must be because of the foreplay or maybe because Yifan’s hands are just that good that Yixing comes in white spurts in those large hands of his; some of his cum even reaching his stomach. All the while their lips never part. With his last energy, Yixing squeezes his thighs even tighter than before to give his boyfriend the climax he deserves.

Yifan comes with Yixing’s name falling from his lips straight to the other’s as he fucks his way into his beloved’s thighs. Yixing turns around fully and places his hand on his boyfriend’s cock to milk him empty. He’s satisfied to see that he has Yifan’s eyes rolling to the back of his skull with the simple gesture.

When they sink down into the mattress afterwards they’re both exhausted and Yifan doesn’t really want to force Yixing into anything more, he’s satisfied with having the younger’s whole body pressed to his side as they snuggle under the sheets; spent and naked.

Once they’ve come down from their high, they start the pillow talk. Normally, they would have fallen asleep but they fight to stay awake because they want to make the best use of the little time they’re allowed to be together in their own small world.

“What have you been up to lately?” Yifan asks. It’s a superfluous question since he always either follows Yixing’s every move through Weibo or gets the news straight from the boy himself but he feels like asking either way.

Yixing tells him about his previous schedules, even talking about the future ones and groaning when he remembers he has to be up early again the following day.

“How are the boys?” Yifan asks next even if he’s not sure whether Yixing knows the proper answer for that since he’s been too busy with his solo activities.

“They’re doing good. We’re debuting in Japan soon so that’s something to be happy about.” Yifan hums at the information even though he already knew of it through social media.

“Heard from Lu Han that Minseok hyung’s doing a drama now.” Yifan adds when Yixing just stays silent in his arms. He cards his fingers through the younger’s hair, smiling in contentment when he hears Yixing humming in delight.

“So they still talk, huh?” The older isn’t really aware of the details of Lu Han’s departure from the group because he doesn’t want to open old wounds when he talks to his friend and former band mate, so he always chose to rather refrain from these topics whenever he’d meet up with Lu Han.

“Of course.” Yixing answers matter-of-factly, arms tightening around Yifan’s waist for some reason. “They never broke up, you know.”

In reaction, Yifan lifts his chin up so he can look directly at the other’s soft brown eyes, the most beautiful pair of eyes in the world if you were to ask Yifan. He doesn’t say anything though, only leans forward to meet Yixing’s lips in a kiss. He supposes that will say more than his words possibly could.

They stay in bed, kissing and sharing small stories when they part for a few breaths of air. Yifan would like to stay like this forever, without a care for what tomorrow’s schedule is, without thinking of his expensive shirt being crumpled on the hotel floor, just without a care in the world.

He thinks, as long as Yixing is within his arms, he couldn’t care less.

But reality hits him harder than any bullet when the shrill ringtone of his phone breaks through the silence of the hotel room. It forces Yifan to break away from their post-sex cuddle session, to answer a call from his manager. Yixing takes that time to pull away, to prepare himself.

Yifan comes back from the balcony of Yixing’s room as soon as he has hung up, quickly retrieving his belongings from the nightstand. When he sees that Yixing’s wardrobe is open, his steps almost automatically lead him towards it so that he can poke his head in.

“Can I borrow this?” Yifan takes the green puffy winter jacket (that looks too big for Yixing) out of the cabinet to show it to the younger.

The smaller walks closer and inspects the jacket for any left-behind handkerchief or maybe loose change before nodding for Yifan to take it. It is always him who borrows jackets, arguing that Yifan drenches them with so much cologne which clings on it for months. That scent alone is enough for Yixing to make it through the days they can’t see each other. Now it’s Yifan’s turn to take a piece of clothing with him and he doubts the older wants the jacket because the weather outside is too cold for him.

Yixing has no choice but to walk him to the door of his hotel room once the older has collected all of his belongings, since it’s already getting too late for the both of them.

“I’ll see you then?” Yifan asks, putting the jacket over his shoulders as he turns to bid Yixing good bye. Yixing just hums because he knows that if he says something, anything, he would ask Yifan to stay and they both know the dangers of that. They’ve walked the line so many times that they’re both afraid one day they’ll get caught with white blinding lights.

The taller leans down to give Yixing a kiss on the lips, not too long nor too short, just enough to ease the tension between them. They both know they want more but they also know that they have other important things to do. So they part gingerly, Yifan only leaving after Yixing gives him a dimpled smile and a playful shove to get him out of his room. The older places another light kiss on Yixing’s forehead before completely disappearing into the hallway.

This is how it’s been for a while now. They’re already used to it.

When they meet, they try not to talk about the past nor about the future. Whatever comes will come and they’ll just accept it. Their love might be hidden in the shadows of the industry but it is _their love_ and that’s all that matters.


End file.
